Storm Horizon
by jusXtrust
Summary: AU of Thunder Storm. When Lothar returns, he has a different goal in mind: the complete destruction of Kanoi and Cam. The Winds are evil. The Thunders are three steps behind. Everything seems lost. PRNS only, no PRDT. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Storm Horizon

Summary: AU of Thunder Storm. Lothar returns with a different goal in mind: the complete destruction of Kanoi and Cam. The Winds are evil. The Thunders are three steps behind. Everything seems lost. PRNS only.

AN: Story splits from Thunder Storm after the attack on the Wind Academy. I began writing it with a PWP in mind, so the beginning is a little…umm yeah, but after that it gets crazy with plot. I don't even know where I am going with this and maybe it's not even fair that I put it up especially since I had no real direction with it, but I had to write it. So why not share what I have? Its AU the Dino Rangers are not in this one and its set in Blue Bay Harbor.

One-sided Shane/Cam, may turn into a bit of Non-Con. Hunter/Cam, even if it's just in my head.

/-/-/-/

Shane, Tori, and Dustin waited behind some trees on the outer edge of academy grounds. They were well out of sight and dead silent. From their hiding spot they could see the entire courtyard of the Wind Ninja Academy. Cam should be here soon. Hopefully, the shock of the attack and the left over debris with the still burning fires would distract Cam long enough that they could get the jump on him.

Dustin shifted softly besides him and Shane glared at him. Any movement could give them away. It was of the utmost importance to capture Cam. The knowledge the samurai held was more valuable than an entire library of scrolls. The importance of Cam's place in that Watanabe fool's life was second to none. The geek was too smart, out of all the possible threats to their master's return Cam represented the biggest threat. But above all else, their master wanted Cam to witness the destruction of everything _good_.

As Shane had expected, Cam came rushing through the Academy's double doors. He looked at the fires and destruction and though he showed no fear, Cam still had a nervous air about him. Cam ran his hand through his hair and turned around, pulling something from his pocket and muttering into it. Shane jumped forwards, streaking, and in an instant he was behind Cam. He body slammed into the samurai, both of them tumbling down. Cam struggled under him, trying to flip him off.

Tori and Dustin were there a second later, standing patiently as they waited for Shane to get up.

Normally, they were well matched. Cam was deceptively strong and nimble. But today, Shane was morphed and the power sang through his blood. He was hyper aware of everything. Every single shuddering breath Cam took and the movement of each muscle under the black, linen robes. Shane felt something stir inside him. He grinned and easily restrained the samurai. With one had holding both of Cam's wrists together, he hauled Cam up using the collar of his robes before slamming his arm across the samurai's throat. Cam choked and Shane memorized the sound for later.

"Let go." Cam said.

The three of them dimorphed, revealing Tori's quirked lips and Dustin's wide smile.

"Master Lothar wants a word with you." Shane said, pulling Cam flush against him.

"I'd rather just stay here." Cam shifted uncomfortably.

"Too bad." Shane said.

/-/-/-/

Cam was lucky he got the call out before the Winds got to him. At least Hunter and Blake would know something was going on. He had a bad feeling about this. The last time Cam saw his uncle, Lothar was trying to kill him and Cam didn't think for a second that Lothar wanted to just catch up.

What worried him more were the Winds. Tori's sly smiles were putting him on edge. Dustin's strange silence was disturbing. And Shane worried him the most. The red ranger hadn't let go of him yet. He was constantly pulling Cam up against him and once or twice Shane's hands seemed to linger too long. But maybe, Cam was just imagining it.

Shane pushed him into a rounded room with only a dangled chain suspended from the ceiling as decoration. Cam stumbled a bit and glared at the Winds. Tori locked the door the moment they all entered and slipped the key inside her uniform. Shane took up a spot next to the door, his arms crossed and his eyes focused.

Dustin grabbed his arm and dragged him to the middle of the room. Cam thought he'd tie him up and leave him alone, but the yellow ranger seemed to have a different idea. Dustin flung him towards the ground and Cam scrambled backwards. He jumped up and took a defensive stance.

"Come on, Cam." Dustin smiled back. "Let's have some fun."

Dustin rushed at him, his blows precise and fierce. Cam blocked and tried to get in a few hits, but his heart wasn't in it. No matter what, these were still his friends.

Dustin obviously didn't feel the same. When Cam blocked a blow he should have dodged, he flew backwards into the wall. The breath was knocked out of him and he ended up as a heap against the wall, trying to sit up at the very least. His wrist felt broken. He couldn't get his lungs to work, they burned with the effort to draw in another breath.

"How pathetic, Cam." Dustin grinned and stalked towards him. "I thought you'd put up a better fight."

Cam cradled his arm as he crouched against the wall, his breath finally back he gasped out. "This isn't you, Dustin."

"Of course this is me." Dustin said, he grabbed Cam and pulled him up against the wall. "Who else would I be?"

"You're a ranger, a representation of the forces of good." Cam shook his head, his hands scrambling against Dustin's hold. "You're nothing like this."

"Poor, Cam. So naïve." Dustin laughed.

There was something wrong with Dustin's eyes, a maniacal light that had never been there before. Dustin pulled Cam forwards and slammed him back against the wall, hard enough that his head connected harshly with the cement wall.

Cam thought he could feel a warm trickled starting down his neck, but it was too hard to think. The lights were too bright and there was a roaring that wouldn't stop. Cam blinked a few more times before his eyes slid shut and he fell.

/-/-/-/

Hunter paced back and forth as he waited for Blake in front of his truck. The race had just ended and although Hunter was proud of Blake for winning, they seriously needed to get going. The crowds were just starting to dissipate when Blake came over the small hill with three teenagers. When Blake caught sight of him, his smile was dazzling. He waved off his fans and jogged up to meet him.

"Bro!" Blake quickly enveloped him in a hug. "I didn't know you'd be here!"

"Blake." Hunter said. "There's some trouble."

The way he said it must have alerted Blake to everything. When Blake pulled back, the happy smile was replaced by a grim frown.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked.

"Come on." Hunter nodded towards his crimson truck and they silently made their way towards it. They both climbed in and when the doors closed Hunter pulled out the emergency communication disk, the Wind Ninja Academy logo clearly shined.

"No." Blake said.

Hunter gave a grim smile and pressed it.

"_It's happened. We need to meet_." Cam's voice came through loud and clear.

"No." Blake said again.

"I went to the Wind Academy, the place's wrecked." Hunter said. "It looked like we missed one hell of a party."

"But if Cam called for help, where is he now?"

Hunter shrugged. "I went down to Ninja Ops, last time I talked to Cam, he told me he had most of the computers up and running again. I think Lothar didn't think he needed to blast that place apart again. I tried the super computer to get a trace the Winds, they're in Blue Bay Harbor and they've got their powers back."

"But that's good right?" Blake said. "It means they're already fighting him."

"Then why aren't they answering?" Hunter shook his head. "They would have said something by now. Something's wrong."

"Then what do we do?" Blake asked.

"I don't know." Hunter sighed. He had been panicked when he got the message, even more so when he tried to contact Cam and couldn't get ahold of anyone. Then he was downright terrified when he got to the Wind Academy. The entire drive to Reefside had been a worrying blur. He had to get to Blake; he had to make sure his little bro was okay. He knew Blake had a race and he knew Blake tended to forget about the emergency communicator right before a meet. But he still had been so relieved to see him out on the track. A weight lifted entirely from his chest. But then he realized there was still another one. Cam was missing. Hunter sighed, if Cam was here – "CyberCam."

"CyberCam." Blake repeated with a nod.

With a small smile, Hunter turned on his truck and they were on their way back to Blue Bay Harbor.

/-/-/-/

Lothar stepped into the dark cell his footsteps loud in the empty space. A figure sat chained against the back wall. He's been there for hours, stuck in the same place in the dark. Lothar signaled for the lights to be turned on and smiled as Kanoi shied away from the brightness.

"Hello, brother." Lothar said.

"Lothar." Kanoi frowned. "We are no longer family."

"Oh, don't be like that." Lothar said. "Not when I have your dear, little boy at my mercy."

Kanoi glared up at him. "What have you done with him?"

"Not much, yet." Lothar chuckled. Kanoi was so predictable. The good guys always were, it was so easy to manipulate them. "But I'm sure my sweet nephew will want to see me soon. Would you like me to send your regards?"

"Let him go," Kanoi said, "he has nothing to do with our feud."

"He has everything to do with it." Lothar shot back. "He's been there since the beginning. Since Miko."

"Do not bring her into this."

"He takes after her." Lothar said softer than he had meant to. "He has her eyes."

"If you hurt him - "

"You'll what, brother?" Lothar taunted. "Kill me? We both know you can't."

Kanoi bristled with rage and Lothar couldn't help the elation rising in his chest.

"I know you're worried about him." Lothar reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. "Here, take a look."

Lothar held the device up for Kanoi to see. On the video monitor, Cam had been strung up in the middle of a circular room. Though, Cam didn't look seriously injured, it was clear he wasn't unscathed either. The Yellow Wind Ranger stood guard at the door.

"Don't worry, brother." Lothar said. "I won't kill him. I've always wanted an heir to my throne. Tell me, how far would he go for you and his little friends?"

/-/-/-/

AN: R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well...Looks like this story will get continued. :]

\\-\\-\\-\

They made it to Blue Bay Harbor in record time, Hunter was pretty sure some of the driving he did was more on the illegal side of things. Now that he knew Blake was okay, all of his worry shifted over to Cam. And the Winds, but something told him that Cam was in greater danger. He drove as close as he could to the Wind Academy before parking at the side of the road. They streaked the rest of the way to the school. Blake stopped as they entered the courtyard.

"Damn." Blake said. "I guess it's real."

Everything looked exactly as when he left the first time to look for Blake.

"Come on." Hunter nodded towards the main building. He led Blake down into Ninja Ops and Hunter quickly booted up the computer.

"Woah, Cam fixed this place up." Blake said.

"Yeah," Hunter said, "you know how he gets when there's nothing to do."

"You've been hanging out with Cam?" Blake asked as he took a look around. A couple of Hunter's things had migrated over to Ninja Ops.

Hunter shrugged as he sat down in Cam's chair. "Once in a while."

The super computer was taking forever to boot up.

"How are you two doing?" Blake asked.

He had probably hung out with Cam every single week, with Blake on the road most of the time and the Winds busy with their students and their studies, he usually couldn't coordinate his schedule well enough to meet with all of them. But oddly enough, he could always find time with Cam and he honestly he felt more comfortable with Cam than any of the Winds, but there was always so much to do and not enough time.

"Uh," Hunter shrugged, "you know. Good."

As the computer indicated that it was ready, Hunter typed in the commands to open up CyberCam.

As the computer hologram materialized, Hunter couldn't help but feel a little better. He knew it wasn't really Cam, but seeing the familiar face took the edge off in a way he couldn't explain.

"Sup!" CyberCam said and nodded at Blake. "I haven't seen you in ages, man!"

"Hey, Cy." Hunter said. "We need your help."

"Of course you do, dude." CyberCam said with a smile. "Where's C-man?"

"That's the problem, Cy." Blake said. "He's missing and so are the others."

"Come on." Hunter urged. "We have to hurry, they're out there and I know Cam and Sensei aren't doing too well."

"Sure, let me do some scans and stuff."

As CyberCam got to work, Hunter pulled up his own searches on the computer. Blake looked over his shoulder, but it was easy enough to ignore when he felt the overwhelming need to hurry.

After a few minutes, CyberCam broke the silence. "Hey, there are some weird energy signals coming from the Abyss."

"I guess that confirms what thought." Hunter sighed. "Anything else?"

"Lothar's back." CyberCam said and then grinned. "But that means your powers are back too, dudes! You broskis need to jet down to the Abyss."

"No way." Blake said.

CyberCam frowned. "Yes way."

"Blake," Hunter said. "CyberCam's right. We need to get our powers back if we're gonna help the others."

\\-\\-\\-\

Kanoi was put in Lothar's control room chained to a chair with four kelzacks surrounding him. The chains on him were not made of normal iron, he could feel darkness emanating from them, draining his own energy and feeding into something else. He couldn't determine where his energy was going, but he tried his best to remain calm, to slow down the process as much as possible.

There was not much else to look at in the room. Kanoi was facing a gurney in the middle of the room and some medical looking machines surrounding it. The gurney was something out of a psych ward, something clearly made for nefarious purposes. Restraints hung off the thin mattress, the leather straps that were supposed to go over the patient's legs, chest, and head dangled menacingly before him. It would keep them immobile. It would make them helpless. Studying the gurney only made Kanoi's anxiety grow. He knew what was in store. He knew Lothar's plans because he knew how he thought and Lothar always went after what he wanted.

Kanoi tried not to think about what exactly the machine would do, but he knew that they were there for Cam. He would give anything to protect Cam. And in that lay the problem. Lothar wanted to hurt him. And of course there was no better way than through his son. Time passed slowly, Kanoi's beating heart seemingly too loud in the quiet room.

At last, the door was thrown open and Kanoi couldn't be sure if he was relieved or afraid.

Lothar bounded into the room and with a wave of his arm the Winds came in with Cam between them. The worrying ache grew exponentially at the sight of his son.

"Cameron!" Kanoi tried to stand but the chains seemed to holder tighter.

Cam didn't have his glasses, his eyes were glazed over and he didn't seem to hear Kanoi. Worst of all, Cam was left in a white tee and the black bottoms of the Wind Academy uniform. Not a speck of green left on him at all. Out of uniform, Cam usually wore something green. It was something the rangers never outgrew. There was a sick feeling in Kanoi's stomach, rolling and deepening his anxiety. Cam stumbled as Dustin and Shane pulled him. Bruises marred Cam's face and arms, there were probably more hidden by what was left of Cam's uniform.

"Brother!" Lothar said. "It's good to see you again."

"What have you done with him?" Kanoi couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. "Cam!"

Lothar smiled. "Nothing permanent, brother dear."

Shane pushed Cam onto the gurney and began to fasten the restraints. As the Red Ranger tightened the strap across Cam's left wrist, Cam groaned and his eyes began to focus.

"Shane?" Cam sounded confused. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see soon enough." Shane replied gently. His hands were at Cam's neck, pressing Cam firmly against the mattress as he fastened the final restraint across Cam's forehead. "It's all going to be okay."

Shane's hands seemed to linger a bit too long, the touches a little too familiar than Kanoi thought was normal. As Shane stepped back, it left a clear line of sight between Kanoi and Cam.

"Dad?" Cam was breathing heavily. His eyes were starting to lose focus again, his limbs seemed to sink further into the thin bed.

"Cameron, are you okay?" Kanoi asked.

"More or less." Cam's words were slurring. "They gave me a…" Cam said. "…sedative." He blinked slowly. "It's…hard to think."

Kanoi glared at Lothar. "Lothar." Kanoi growled. "If you don't let him go -"

"You'll what?" Lothar laughed and stepped around Cam, his hand brushing lightly through Cam's hair. "There's nothing you can do, nothing you can threaten me with. I've lost everything! And now I have come for all of it back, and more."

There was no reason to make him angrier. It may just mean more pain for Cam, so Kanoi bit his tongue and waited.

"You know, brother, when we met Miko, for a moment I thought about having a kid. Boy or girl. It didn't really matter. I thought about having a family and people that I would care about. People who would care about me. Not that stupid ninja academy or honor or whatever they were trying to teach us." Lothar sighed, his hand resting again on Cam's head. "After Miko, I didn't think…" He shook his head, his fingers absently carding through Cam's hair and his eyes a bit distant. "But you know how things go. Evil ninja and all that."

A frown was upon Cam's brow, he was trying to shift away. But the restraints held him tight and still. Kanoi didn't struggle, it would be useless. But his heart was beating too fast, his emotions starting to get the better of him. Things tended to get that way when it involved Cam.

"Then I realized something." Lothar said. "No matter how much you deny it, we're twins. Our DNA, brother, is the same. And that means, dear little Cam here is my son as much as he is yours."

"You miss the point of fatherhood, Lothar." Kanoi said.

"I suppose I do, brother." Lothar smiled grimly. "But Cameron here is the closest I'm going to get. He just needs a little fine tuning."

Lothar motioned towards the Winds and Tori stepped forward. In her hands was a tray full of medical supplies. She placed the tray on nearby machine and picked up a syringe with a long needle, full of a dark blue liquid.

"This is going to hurt." Tori said with a smile.

Tori pulled Cam's t-shirt up placed her fingers against his chest. Kanoi could see the damage done to Cam's torso, there was heavy bruising on one side of his chest, and judging by the soft grunt Cam made as Tori's fingers brushed against his ribs, Cam probably had a fracture. Tori seemed to be searching for something and with a nod of her head, she took the needle and slammed it straight into where Cam's heart should be.

Cam cried out and trashed against the restraints. Tori quickly emptied the contents and pulled away from Cam as he started to convulse.

Tori placed the empty syringe down and picked up a small syringe one filled with an amber liquid. She tapped it with her finger.

Cam was straining against the restraints, a tight grimace across his face. He was making small choking sounds, like he was trying to stay quiet but the sounds escaped him.

Tori jammed the second syringe into Cam's neck and depressed the plunger. Cam cried out softer this time, his struggles weakening until it seemed as if he couldn't move.

"What did you give him?" Kanoi demanded.

"He can still hear you." Lothar smiled. "You should say goodbye to your little boy while you can."

/-/-/-/

R&amp;R


End file.
